


【带卡】瘾

by notrelated



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 没什么好说的，就突然想写人妻卡老师abo，产乳，生子提及





	【带卡】瘾

带土很早就醒了，他撑起身，听见自己的腰发出细碎的响声，他揉了揉脑袋，偏头看了一眼窗外微微朦胧的天际，推断出大概时间还早。他吞咽了一口唾沫，感觉喉咙有些干燥，他的食指不自觉地微微抖了起来，他的烟瘾犯了，带土微起身，试图从床头衣服兜里掏出烟，却突然和床头摇篮里的银发婴儿打了个照面。

婴儿已经醒了，却安安静静地没发出什么声音，搁在一旁小脚小手时不时地动几下，听到他这里的响声，骨碌碌地转着眼睛看他。

带土愣了一下，他轻手轻脚地将自己的烟放回原位。

烟瘾实在是焦渴难耐得可怕，他不由自主地浮躁起来，他偏头看着一旁沉睡的卡卡西，和婴儿相似的银发在床头的昏暗的台灯旁反射着光。

卡卡西蜷缩在被褥里，身上仅套着一件薄薄的白色衬衫，胸口布料处还有块可疑的深色水渍，因为姿势，银发男人腰际部分白得透明的肌肤暴露在外，流畅的胯部边缘线条划过一个优美的弧度收紧地埋入内裤的边缘。

不得不说，虽然生产的过程相当惨烈，但卡卡西还是恢复得挺快的，带土的心思活络起来，他不由自主地伸出手，抚弄着卡卡西腰肌那一截露出来的皮肤，那个地方如同想象中一般细腻柔软，微凉的皮肤像磁铁一般吸附着他的手指，他在温软而柔韧的腰肌上试探了几下，用手指撩起薄薄的内裤边缘，接着慢慢地探入臀缝中。

卡卡西身体条件反射地微微颤抖了一下，熟睡中的银发青年睫毛微颤，唇边溢出不明的呻吟，他细细地呜咽了几声，但还是没有醒来。

带土盯着银发青年唇边的小痣，心思一动，他活动起探入底裤的手，分开手指揉弄着柔滑的臀尖，将一根指头微微地探入那个紧闭的小口。

银发青年浑身一抖，因为这个动作而绷紧了腰部，他还不是很清醒，只能迷迷糊糊地喃喃道，“……带土……”银发青年依旧睡眼惺忪，“怎么了……”

既然醒了就没必要掩饰了，带土比了个噤声的姿势，示意了一眼摇篮里的小东西，卡卡西迷茫了好一会儿，眼神才慢慢开始聚焦。

带土没给他多说的机会，他扣着内裤的边际将内裤整个往下拉，露出卡卡西大半个雪白的臀部，银发男人微微一愣，猝不及防地发出小声惊呼，带土勾起嘴角，又往那个柔嫩水红的小口加入了另外一根手指，加大了揉弄的动作。

“等一等……”卡卡西的声音颤抖着，他努力地想从情欲中挣开，探头看向婴儿床的方向，“他……”

“他没事，”带土压低了声音，“你小声一点，别吵着他了。”

很快银发青年便浑身都抖得溃不成军，下身由着那人指头肆意地挣弄，传来的酸楚感与咕啾咕啾的水声让他的颧骨处一片潮红，像是羞耻又像是沉醉，他紧紧地抿着唇畔，却只能微微抑制喉咙深处的颤抖气音。

带土的手指换着角度在他体内进出着，引得青年浑身震颤，带土凑过去撩开卡卡西的银发，露出他苍白的后颈，他的拇指在卡卡西的唇畔旁摩挲，银发青年条件反射地蹭向那只手，眯起眼睛，“带土……”他喃喃道，深色的眼珠倒映出带土的模样。

带土望着卡卡西，青年清俊的模样渐渐与幼年圆滚滚的侧脸轮廓渐渐重合，他盯着卡卡西的发丝略微出神，没来由地想起幼年时期，和卡卡西上学时一起路过的那条小水沟，和卡卡西一起踢罐子的那个小巷，他想起自己侧脸伤痕的由来，他甚至回忆起了之后他们长达十几年的分离。

 

带土回忆起他再次见到卡卡西的那一天，他站在超市的货架前，手在货架上挑选着需要的东西，他不经意间触碰到了另外一只手，那手很好看，苍白而骨节分明的手，指甲边缘修得圆润齐整，带土循着方向转过头去，看见了因为错愕而微微睁大眼睛的银发男人。

“……带土？”银发男人的口罩颤动着，隔着那遮盖了大半张脸的口罩都能感受到他不稳的情绪，“是你吗？”

带土沉默着缩回手，他什么都没说。

“你回来了，”银发男人低声喃喃道，“为什么不来找我呢？”

带土突然觉得浑身都不自在起来，他疑心起自己的穿着，他甚至想拨一拨自己的领子，希冀着将自己受伤的半张脸给遮挡住，他甚至不用照个镜子，就知道自己如想象中一样落魄而不安。

最后带土只是生硬地说了一句，你认错人了，便落荒而逃。

只是一切都等到了最好的结局，他和卡卡西绕了一大堆弯路，最终仍是回到了对方的身边，尽管两个人都伤痕累累，但总好过于一个人躲在暗处那样咀嚼着痛苦的回忆，孤独地舔舐伤口，他和卡卡西终于又像童年承诺的那样密不可分了。

 

卡卡西的体内温热而潮湿，他扬起脖颈，下身不规则地战栗着，体内乖顺地含进了三根正在挑弄的手指。

虽然是beta，但卡卡西其实并不需要很多的润滑，再者带土本身对于他来说便是一剂凶猛的春药，卡卡西还没来得及动一动，便知道自己已经从里到外都湿软得要命。他感觉得到自己内部渴望地蠕动收缩着，但对方的手指没在熟悉的敏感点多做停留，只是随意地揉弄着让他呻吟了一会儿，两根手指便张得更开，试图往里头插得更深。

卡卡西的思维断断续续，像是视频片段一样地穿插在脑海里回放，他盯着带土的脸，回忆起童年时期的那个带着风镜的黑发少年，带土本来就有些娃娃脸，完好的左脸看起来和小时候差别不算很大，这让卡卡西发出了一声满足的叹息，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，抚弄着带土的脸颊，穴口下意识地又吹出了一大股液体。

他条件反射地想动一动，却觉得胸口一阵阵胀得难受，他不由自主地向带土凑上去，将带土的另一只手放置于自己的胸口，意味深长地用胸口摩擦着那只手。

带土会意，他解开两颗扣子，掀开领口揉捏着卡卡西的胸口，情欲如同稠热的滚液，绵密交织地浸透了他的一身，被带土拥有的感觉是如此之好，他不由得呻吟起来，抬起身往带土的手掌上送。

“带土……”卡卡西这么唤他。

这不是一个隐晦的暗示，带土低下头，咬住了卡卡西的乳尖，卡卡西发出一声压低的呻吟，下体抖动着淌出一股液体。

带土咬着他的乳尖，乳汁从他的齿边溢出，黑发男人另一只手解开裤子，掏出自己勃发的阴茎，在卡卡西的臀沟中磨蹭着。

卡卡西的腰接触到了滚烫的热物，条件反射地抖了一抖，他瑟缩着想要挺直，又想更大程度地触碰到带土。

带土的阴茎在他微微凹陷的腰窝处摩擦，龟头吐出的液体黏糊糊地染了他的后背，他努力地别回头去和带土对视。

“我想看着你的脸做，”卡卡西这么说。

带土让他躺回去，推着他的大腿让他把腿折在胸前。

卡卡西温驯地接受着这些摆弄，他甚至抬起臀部，只为让带土的手指进出得更容易些，下身被手指搅动得水润湿红的小穴随着他的动作一吸一阖。

卡卡西不由得闷哼一声，他感受到带土勃发的阴茎热哄哄地抵在他的肚皮上，从龟头渗出的前液将他们贴合之处染得一片湿润。

卡卡西直起腰，感受到带土的龟头顺着腹部最后停留在后穴的褶皱外，他听见自己喉头滚动的喘息与呻吟，喉咙处仿佛有根细软的绒毛挠着，他的颧骨处染上情欲的潮红，又想咳呛出声，又不愿打扰了这一刻的平静。

 

带土看着他，半张脸的疤痕埋没在阴影处，卡卡西却忍不住想直起身去亲吻那半张脸，他想念带土，想念带土的一切，与爱人耳鬓厮磨的感觉远远不够，他甚至能感受到自身的渴切几乎要实体化了，身上的每一寸皮肤似乎都在渴求着眼前的男人。

“进来。”卡卡西听见自己压抑的的气音。

带土没回答，与此对应的是他的阴茎在卡卡西的臀缝中缓慢地加深了力道，将入未入的恐惧一阵没来由的心悸擒住了银发青年，他低低地呻吟着搂了上去，把脸埋进Alpha的肩膀，接着就抓紧了眼前蜜色的宽阔背脊。

带土抚摸着他，黑发男人这个时候显得格外的冷静而内敛，卡卡西的腿不由自主地紧绷起来，他的腿根微微酸软，随之酸软的还有身体里的另一个地方，那个令他湿润和融化的源头。

带土在褶皱外浅浅深深地试探了几下，接着捅入了那个准备充分的穴口。

卡卡西的大腿开始发起了抖，银发青年从喉咙里发出一声微弱的叹息，似痛楚又似惬意，带土的肉棒一寸寸地埋入他的身体，他不算难接受，因为刚生产不久产道扩张的原因，他没有以前那么紧涩，现在往里吞得不似以前那样费力。

就连腰部都酸得发烫，他的大腿不自觉地打起颤来，随着进入的烫物而有规律地抖动着。

太烫了，迷迷糊糊间，卡卡西听见自己心剧烈震荡的声音，他脸因为羞赧而烧得发热，又不住地想去看看摇篮里的婴儿，保持安静的必要与对带土的渴望激烈地斗争着，他下意识颤颤巍巍地想合上腿，又哆哆嗦嗦地强迫着自己打开。

带土的一只手穿过他发丝，落在他的后脑勺上，轻轻地摩挲着他的脑后，像是安抚意味似的，下身力道却一丝不减地往里挺动。

卡卡西喉咙里发出断断续续模糊的气音，带土就着插入的那一截研磨着黏膜，左右摇晃着慢慢地往里插。他几乎能感觉得到自己的甬道有多贪婪，他的身体紧紧地绷着，腰臀部不自觉地打着颤，他咬着牙，熟悉的扩张感从下身传来，带来熟悉的愉悦与潮湿，恍惚间他似乎能感受到带土阴茎在他体内勃发的脉搏，一下一下烫得他下体不断地抽搐。

带土完全地进入了他，当耻毛稳稳地抵在自己的臀尖磨蹭，带出一股难耐的瘙痒后，卡卡西后知后觉地意识到了这一点，他的脑袋被勃发的情欲烧得一塌糊涂，欲望在房间里蒸腾开来，将他熏得晕乎乎的，几乎分不清幻境抑或者现实。

卡卡西条件反射地微微扭动着，迎和着下体含吮的那根阴茎，只是这些远不够，他想要更多，无论是体内那根阴茎的力度还是带土这个人，他吃力地抬起身，用手环住了带土的脖颈索吻。

带土咬上了他的嘴唇，下体开始慢慢重新抽出又捅入，待卡卡西习惯了一些，才开始加快速度。

卡卡西被激得轻哼出声，带土给他比了个噤声的手势，将手指插入了银发青年的唇里，卡卡西低低地咳呛出声，短暂的不适过后，顺从地含住了带土的手指。

他们的信息素柔软稠密地交融在一起，混溶成湿热潮湿的一片，内心深处翻涌的东西使得卡卡西不由自主地索求着带土的气息，他和带土交换着唾液，在快感的海洋中沉沉浮浮，带土摇晃着慢慢往深处插，对此，卡卡西只是接受，怎样插入他，他都只是皱起脸，难耐地低声呻吟着。

当带土磨蹭到那个深处的肉腔时，卡卡西几乎像触电般地弹跳起来，一直以来隐忍的声音拔高了两个度，他几乎不能自已地夹紧了带土的腰，带土的气息也开始紊乱起来，他的抽插重了起来，两个人交合之处传出咕啾咕啾的水声，阴囊将银发青年的臀尖拍得一片通红。

 

带土几乎是把他折起来操，龟头在他的肉腔外磨蹭来磨蹭去，卡卡西浑身抖得像风中的书页，他感觉到自己鬓角一片湿润，不知是汗水还是泪水染的，他大腿抖至痉挛，喉咙几乎失声。

带土稍微放慢速度，耐心等待他度过一阵颤栗的生殖腔高潮的时期，然后再操得更深，通过那个鼓胀的肉环，他轻易地捅入了深处的生殖腔，恶意地按揉着那柔软而脆弱的腔道，卡卡西浑身通了电一般地颤抖起来，酸胀与软涩从下腹传来，他条件反射地捂住下腹，双腿不由自主地绞紧了，脚趾紧紧蜷起。

太深了，他想，他才刚生完孩子，还不太适应被捅到这么深的地方，但只要带土想要，他就乐意去接受。

他几乎能感受到自己下腹被龟头顶起来的那个凸起，这太深了，他因为这一幻想而颤抖，下身收缩得更厉害了，硬挺的阴茎在肚皮上直流水，断断续续地吐出黏糊糊的液体。

重复的高潮一次比一次来得迅速又绵长，在几次不能自控的射精之间，卡卡西喉头发出断续的气音，浑身都染上一层薄薄的粉色，显得餍足而淫荡。

卡卡西射完恍惚了很久，他胸膛上下起伏着，在高潮的余韵中他模模糊糊地说着些胡话，他伸手在自己的肚脐边比划了一下，“插到这里了……”

带土不由得哑然，卡卡西溢出的奶渍将衬衫染得颜色深浅不一，带土将他解开的衬衫往一旁掀，叼着卡卡西的乳尖软软地磨着牙。

“还胀吗？”带土问他。

卡卡西颧骨潮红得厉害，银发浸润地贴在脑门上，他顺从地点了点头。

这个时候婴儿床上传来一阵细碎的踢打声音。

“……”卡卡西如梦初醒地睁开眼，他想去看看摇篮里的孩子，却受制于带土，只能耷拉着眼皮，示弱一般地看向黑发的男人，向带土索取着休息。

带土微微一窒，他从卡卡西体内抽了出来，卡卡西浑身抖动得厉害，喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟。

带土磨蹭着他的腿根，这使得卡卡西条件反射地用腿根回应着带土的那根阴茎，带土磨蹭了一会儿犹不满足，将阴茎抽出凑到他的鼻尖，卡卡西乖顺地含住了那根阴茎，他有些疲惫，眼皮微微耷拉着，舌尖在阴茎上灵活地游走着，胸口被乳渍染得一片湿润。

带土射在了他的嘴里。

-

等他们吃早饭的时候，睡得一头银毛乱翘的鹿惊已经端着早餐坐在桌上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地跟着主题曲哼歌，蹬着拖鞋的脚在半空中踢踢踏踏，一双死鱼眼瞪得老大，直勾勾地盯着电视。

另外一个银发的小婴儿坐在儿童餐椅上，握着奶瓶咿咿呀呀地不知道比划着什么。

带土心疼地看了自己小儿子稀疏的头毛一眼，这孩子头发又少颜色又浅，乍一看简直像个秃子。

“鹿惊和他都不太像你，”卡卡西观察了两个孩子一会儿，给鹿惊碗里夹了几根青菜，另一手强硬地把鹿惊的脑袋掰正摁向碗，示意他专心吃饭。

带土挑了挑眉，他不怎么喜欢带小孩，就算是鹿惊这么省心的孩子，有时候和卡卡西小时候如出一辙的倔脾气能把他气得七窍生烟，要是再生一个像自己小时候那样聒噪的小孩他能直接开窗跳楼。

现在婴儿椅上的小肉团还是个没扎紧的避孕套的意外，他坚定地摇了摇头。

卡卡西叹了一口气，他以前也不是特别想要小孩，但带土的孩子他还是很想要的，尤其是一个像带土的孩子。

“那过几年再说吧。”卡卡西这么说，带着些许商量的意味。

这时旁边的婴儿发出了咿呀的声音，他的小手一松，奶瓶掉在地上，里面的东西洒了一摊。

带土使劲摇头，“别别别，真的，”他抽了一张纸给婴儿擦拭，“不了，不了。”

 

fin


End file.
